The Real Reason Iorunn Voted Orik as King
by Taraborn
Summary: This is set during Brisingr, the night before the vote for the dwarven King, Eragon decides to change Iorunn's mind for her. SMUT AND SEX! This is my first Smut so please review. NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new story, but is less child friendly than the last, don't read if you don't like smuts and sex. This is set during Eldest, when Orik is going for King. This is the real reason Iorunn changed her vote. This is my first sex story so please bear with it, tell me if it is good or bad and how to improve.**

**!SMUT AND SEX, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

_Bored, just bored. The election of the Dwarven king was taking far too long. The vote was tomorrow. It would take even longer if Iorunn didn't vote for anyone else, she would be eliminated from the competition and the vote would take place again, after more deliberations. She would have to be swayed to vote for Orik..._

_But how...?_

_Sex, she finds me attractive, so I could offer sex for her vote... at least Saphira's asleep! _Eragon realised that sex was the only path to success. As he left his room, he realised that he didn't know the way to Iorunn's quarters, so asked a random guard for help.

"Excuse me, I need to find Grimstborith Iorunn, for a private chat, where are her quarters?" Eragon tried hard not to let his voice shake with anticipation. After, being given directions, Eragon jogged through Tronjheim to Iorunn's quarters, and approached the guards.

"Halt! Who goes there!" they said in commanding tones.

"It is I, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of the dragon Saphira, emissary of the Varden and foster brother of Grimstborith Orik of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. I wish for a private word with Grimstborith Iorunn."

"Please, wait there while we ask if you may enter." One guard disappeared inside the door and Eragon stood outside for no more than a minute when the guard returned, and led Eragon into the chambers, pointed Eragon along a short corridor to a door, "Through there, she's waiting for you." Then, he left and went back to the main door.

Eragon, waited for him to leave, then cast a spell, preventing anyone from wanting to enter the corridor, and from anyone being able to enter, except those with his permission. Then, he walked down the corridor, and entered Iorunn's quarters.

_Holy Shit! _There, right in front of him, on a gigantic bed, was a very naked Iorunn. Eragon stood and stared at her, her beautiful nut brown skin, her blue, almond shaped eyes, her, large breasts(very large compared to her height) her wavy, brunette hair, and her thick curly hair above her cunt.

"Do you like what you see?" she said after a minute of silence, Eragon just nodded slightly and continued staring. "Come, now, join me," she patted the space on the bed next to her, "Why do you visit me?" she asked seductively.

Eragon sat next to her, and said slowly, "I have come to make a deal with you."

"Really? What sort of deal?" she asked, batting her eyelids innocently.

"I would ask you to vote for Grimstborith Orik as King." Eragon replied.

"So, what payment would I receive?" Iorunn asked, placing a hand on Eragons thigh, rubbing it gently.

Eragon looked her in the eyes and laughed gently, "I think you can guess already, as you're prepared for it." Under his breath, Eragon cast a spell so that no-one outside the room could hear them.

"You clever young man!" Iorunn said and flung herself at Eragon, crashing her lips into his, trying to gain entrance to his mouth with her tongue, Eragon let her. While she did this, Eragon quickly undid his shirt and pulled it off, revealing a muscular chest. When finished with his shirt, he paid attention to Iorunn's top half, and grabbed her giant boobs, massaging her nipples with his thumbs, causing her to moan.

Iorunn detached herself from Eragon, and ripped his pants off him. "By Guntera, it's so BIG!" she stared, looking at Eragons 10 inch long and very wide cock, it was at least 2 times bigger than any she'd seen before, but she had only ever seen dwarf penises. Then, without hesitation, she grabbed his penis, and began rubbing it, and fondled his balls at the same time. Soon, this became almost unbearable for Eragon, so he grabbed Iorunn's head, and shoved her mouth onto his dick. It turned out she could only suck the first 2 ½ inches, but did it so well, she compensated it. She started going faster and faster, till Eragon exploded his cum into her mouth.

After swallow and licking up all Eragons seed, Iorunn rubbed him hard again, then climbed above Eragon, and lowered herself over Eragon. Then, without warning, she plunged straight onto him, causing herself to scream as Eragon's dick was so huge. Eragon found this incredibly kinky so grabbed her waist, and started moving her up and down completely over him, making her scream with each bounce.

Eragon, then had an idea. He reached to Iorunn with his mind, and, with her permission, joined them, so they both felt each other's pleasure. Then, as Iorunn, was about to cum, Eragon went faster and faster till, she came, causing him to come through the mental bond, this pleasure was also too much for Eragon, so he came again, so Iorunn cummed again, leaving them both incredibly drenched.

Then, before Eragon could remove himself, Iorunn, had flipped herself onto all fours, with her ass, sticking up. "Take me from behind! Fuck me like the naughty little bitch I am!" Eragon began pounding her pussy as hard as he could, while slapping her ass as well. Eragon just pounded harder and harder, causing Iorunn to scream out, "FUCk... oh yes...NGH fuck yeah!" Eragon's giant cock was unlike anything she had ever felt before, it was far bigger than any she had had inside her before. And she loved it. Eragon had withdrawn from the mental connection, because the first 2 had been far too intense for him. Then, just before her cummed, he pulled out and spurted his thick white seed all over Iorunn's nut brown skin.

"Will I not be pleasured till orgasm as well then?" Iorunn asked, even though she evidently loved the sperm lying on her stomach. Eragon smiled, and dived down to her cunt and began licking and fingering it. Iorunn gasped as his tongue touched her inner walls, and moved itself along them tantalisingly slow. Then Eragon realised that because her clit was so much smaller than a humans, he could completely cover it with his mouth, allowing him to take in all her juices possible. Without hesitation he clamped his mouth over her and sucked and licked her cunt. Soon she came, filling his mouth with her cum. When Eragon had swallowed it all, he realised what the time was, and started getting dressed, casting a short spell to stop Iorunn from getting pregnant.

"So Eragon, that was wonderful, I hope you pay me a visit again." Iorunn winked at him.

"Of course my lady" Eragon winked back. Eragon then stood up, straightened his shirt, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. I know I made a mistake saying it is during Eldest not Brisingr, it was about midnight when I remembered an Authors Note. I have had requests for another chapter, and here it is.**

Orik had just been crowned King by Guntera, and Iorunn wandered the halls of Tronjheim alone and upset. She had sold her only ticket to becoming the Queen of Dwarves, for a night of sex. She felt like a common whore. As she wandered, she came to realise, that it had been the best sex of her life, and she wanted, no, _needed_ more! One night hadn't been enough, not just for the possibility of becoming Queen, but also for pleasing her lustful desires.

She suddenly came aware of where she was. Her mind had subconsciously led her to the Ingeitum quarters, where Eragon stayed. He was undoubtedly resting from the crowning ceremony, and his mind would likely be cut off from Saphira, who was most likely asleep from the spell she had cast. If Iorunn wanted more sex, now was her chance.

After asking the guards to let her through, and asking for directions to Eragon's quarters, Iorunn knocked at the door to Eragon's room. No answer. She knocked again, and when she still had no reply, she pressed her ear against the door and listened. She could hear a muffled moaning, but couldn't make out what was being said. Her curiosity aroused, she opened the door and walked in quietly.

But not quietly enough . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Eragon yelled, covering himself up. He had clearly been laying on the floor masturbating. Iorunn just stood there grinning slyly. "You couldn't get enough of me could you? You want more of me don't you Eragon?" Iorunn asked him, giving him a seductive wink. Eragon replied weakly, "Yes..." Iorunn smiled.

"Was it my name you were moaning then, before I interrupted you?" she asked. Eragon nodded, mortified that she knew this. Eragon continued to stand there as Iorunn walked up to him. "Well then, let's make those dreams come true. What were you fantasising of us doing?" she asked, stroking his slightly limp penis, making it hard again.

"Well, I love you boobs, I wanna feel, lick, suck and fuck them!" Eragon burst out. Iorunn replied with a wink and a smile and began slowly removing her shirt. Eragon, realising what was about to happen, cast various spells to deter intruders, and to stop sound leaving the room. When finished, he lay Iorunn on his bed, and pulled her bra off, revealing her cleavage. Then, he brushed off her brunette hair and lowered his mouth over her left nipple.

He licked the tip of her nipple till it was erect, the bit down on it slowly, causing Iorunn to moan in pleasure. Eragon, suddenly realised he was ignoring her right boob, so began kneading it roughly. When Eragon stopped licking her nipple, Iorunn let out a moan of impatience. "I'm not done with them yet" Eragon said, before switching to her right nipple, latching on with his mouth. He licked, sucked and bit her nipples, forcing Iorunn to moan from both pleasure and pain. To Eragon's ears, it was like a symphony of choir angels.

Eragon then detached himself from Iorunn's boobs, and began roughly grabbing fistfuls at a time, squeezing them together. "You wanna fuck them? You wanna shove you great big dick between them?" Iorunn asked, "You wanna jizz all over them?"

Hell yeah!" Eragon replied. He then climbed up on top of her and straddled her chest. "Fuck them hard Eragon!" Iorunn yelled. Eragon placed his 10" dick between her large breasts and began pumping. Iorunn squeezed the two mounds together, enveloping Eragon's cock. This was great! Eragon had never felt anything better than this before. Eragon slowly became more confident so got faster and faster, till he was going at near inhuman speeds. Then, when he could bear it no more, he came all over Iorunn's chest, neck and face, spurting his seed everywhere. After a few seconds, Eragon finished panting, and leant down and began passionately kissing Iorunn, his tongue wrestling with hers.

After 5 minutes of the snog, Iorunn pulled away and said, "Now your fantasy is fulfilled, how about mine?" she winked at him and shook her little ass at him. "Take me up the ass. Take my anal virginity; I saved it for someone special."

Eragon smiled, this had been another of his fantasies. Eragon helped her out of her soaked trousers and lace thong, then began examining her ass, kissing it, slapping it, licking her asshole. Eragon then cast a couple of spells to lubricate his dick and Iorunn's ass, pulled her up onto her hands and knees, then, without any warning began penetrating her ass, slowly at first, to minimise the pain. Even with his consideration, Iorunn screamed, his gigantic penis was stretching her small dwarven ass to the limits. Eragon could feel this as it was extremely tight round his cock.

When the pain had died down, Iorunn began to enjoy the sensation. "Fuck yes! Barzul! NGH! Faster, I can take it harder!" she screamed, while grabbing Eragons waist and pulling him in towards her faster and harder. This encouraged Eragon, who then began pumping harder and harder until his whole dick was inside Iorunn and you could hear the loud THUDs when he pounded her. Eragon began to feel as if he would come, so pounded even faster till his hips were a blur and Iorunn was bleeding slightly. Then when he came, Iorunn screamed as Eragons dick practically exploded inside her ass.

"This is great fun, but you haven't pleasured me to orgasm yet." Iorunn said dejectedly.

"Well you see, I was just getting to that bit." Eragon replied, picking her up. He then lay down on his back and place Iorunn on top. Iorunn took a couple of seconds to realise what was happening then realised: _69er! _"This will be fun!" She said before she plunged down on Eragon's cock with her mouth. While she did this, Eragon shoved 2 fingers into her dripping wet cunt. It was one of the most fun things either had ever done, being pleasured by someone and pleasuring them at the same time! Iorunn loved the way Eragon licked and nibbled her clit, so gently nibbled the tip of his cock in return, then began deep throating it, but could only manage 4 inches of it, so gave the rest a hand job. For Eragon, this was amazing, in the hands of an experienced dwarf, the tip of his penis touching the back of her throat, and he was getting a hand job at the same time. He also got to eat out of her pussy, lapping up the sweet juice. Because of how much more experienced Iorunn was, bending political rivals to her will, she got Eragon to orgasm first, but Eragon cast a spell so that he wouldn't cum until she had.

To reduce the wait, Eragon stopped using his fingers, curled his hand into a ball, then began fisting Iorunn. He pushed his arm all the way in until his elbow was at her entrance, then, pulled back quickly, the punching in again. Eragon repeated this action causing Iorunn to shriek in pleasure repeatedly. Just before she released herself, Iorunn shrieked "I'm cumming!" giving Eragon time to remove his fist and replace it with his tongue, then, he non-verbally released the spell preventing him from orgasming as well, sending his seed flying into Iorunn's mouth. As Iorunn swallowed his cum, he cleaned round her vaginal tunnel with his tongue, tasting the sweet sex.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I'm currently thinking about the next chapter. I will upload as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't get better without reviews. Thank you for reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but I have had a bad time recently, but everything's fine now. This will be the penultimate chapter of this story, but I may write another of this pairing. Remember to review! **

"What do you want to do now my love?" Iorunn asked him as she climbed out of the 69 position. She slowly stood up to the full extent of her height, small as that may be, and bent over shaking her ass seductively. She looked round at Eragon to see his reaction.

"W-w-w-wow. W-why don't we go to your room and try out some of those toys you're thinking about. He winked at her, sending the message that he read her mind, and wanted to try out what she was thinking. Iorunn, winked back, stood up and began getting clothes on. "What are you doing?" Eragon asked confusedly.

"We can't go wandering Tronjheim naked can we?" She giggled in reply, turning Eragon's cheeks crimson. Eragon began getting dressed as well, not taking his eyes of Iorunn's tanned skin, taking in every curve and movement. When they were dressed, they cleared the room up, and re-arranged their hair, so it looked like all they'd done was talk.

They then left the Ingeitum Quarters and rushed to Iorunn's room. Bypassing her guards, and locking the door. Eragon then cast a spell so no-one would hear them. While Eragon did that Iorunn reached under her bed, and pulled out a key, and walked over to a cupboard, and opened it. By now, Eragon was looked at her, but, she was had the cupboard so he couldn't see in.

Iorunn, looked round the door, and held out a hand, and used one finger, as if to say "Come here" As he got closer, she told him to stop and get naked. Eragon happily obliged, unfortunately, she had blocked her mind from him so he couldn't see what she was going to do. "Close your eyes and turn around" she said seductively. "Now, put your hands behind your back." Eragon did so obediently.

All of a sudden, she had tied his hands together, and was pushing him to the four poster bed. When they reached a post, Iorunn turned him around and pushed him to the floor, undoing his hands, and then re-tying them round the post. He was stuck. Iorunn then stripped slowly, tantalisingly, turning him on.

She slowly walked up to him, and placed her clit just before his face out of his reach. Eragon tried as much as he could, he just couldn't lick her, he couldn't taste her sweet, juicy cunt. "Do you want it?" Iorunn whispered into his ear, "Do you want to suck me dry?"

"Yes!" Eragon moaned desperately.

"Yes, what?" Iorunn demanded.

"Yes mistress, I would love to suck you, I need to suck you." He begged.

"Well, such need obviously requires satisfying," Iorunn said, and moved her cunt just within Eragon's tongue's reach. He strained his muscles and just managed to lick her sopping wet pussy. The feel of his tongue, like a ghost, moving up and down her vagina, made Iorunn shiver. She let out a load moan and began thrusting her fingers inside of herself. After a minute, she pulled away from Eragon, causing him to groan in sadness.

Eragon's sadness did not last long, as Iorunn quickly placed her clit over his toes. "Toe fuck me you dirty dragon rider!" she shouted. Eragon responded by wiggling his big toe forwards and backwards, enticing more yells from Iorunn, incoherent as they were. For Eragon, it was a great sensation, a small dwarven pussy, swallowing his toes. It was very different to everything else they had done, but was just as good.

Iorunn was bouncing up and down, her boobs swinging wildly, teasing Eragon. He wanted them, and she could see it, so she kept fucking his toes. She could feel climax coming, and began going faster, screaming and shouting in dwarven. She then came, releasing her juices all over Eragon's foot. She slowly came to a stop, resting over Eragon's soaked foot, panting deeply.

Then, she climbed up slowly and walked towards Eragon's face, stood millimetres from it, bent down, and shoved her tits into his face. Eragon loved it, he was licking and sucking and nibbling and rubbing them. She shook them up and down in his face, rubbing her nipples into his face. It felt like the greatest boob massage ever, even done by someone using only their face. It was too much; she needed to be tied up. She needed her pussy to be fucked raw.

She untied Eragon, then handed him the ropes. "Fuck me within an inch of my life you sexy giant!" she told him. Eragon obliged more than willingly, tying her up so tightly it hurt, causing her to groan. He looked at his handy work, he had tied each arm and leg to a different post of the bed, putting her in a star position on top. Then, he walked over to her cupboard and gasped in surprise. There were gags, beads, a metal dildo, a knobbly metal dildo, a ribbed dildo, and whips of various kinds. "My my, you are kinky aren't you." He said looking accusingly at her.

Eragon took his pick of items, the beads, a gag, a horse crop, and the knobbly dildo; he was going to have fun. Eragon walked back to Iorunn, smiling wickedly. When he reached her, he pulled the gag from behind his back. "I don't want you screaming now do I." He grinned. He forced her mouth open, and placed the gag, the secured it. "Well what to do first?" he pretended to think for a second. "Well, you definitely aren't horny enough. A good whipping should do the trick." He pulled up the whip and brought it down quickly onto her left nipple. CRACK. Iorunn moaned into the gag. "You want more?" Before she could shake her head, he brought it down on her right nipple, sending another resounding crack.

Eragon continues playing with her breasts like this whipping from the side, the top on the nipples, causing groans with each resounding crack. Soon, he got bored, and moved lower down on her body, whipping the insides of her thighs, enticing more moans from Iorunn. He moved closer and closer to her womanhood, before that final whip, he brushed the end of the horse crop between through her thick wiry hair above her cunt.

Suddenly, Iorunn groaned loudly into the gag. Her back arched and her muscles clenched. Eragon had just whipped her straight in the crotch, giving muffled crack. He laughed sadistically, and then used magic to put the beads in her ass, six in with one hanging out. They then began vibrating. He placed the dildo in to her vaginal tunnel, and cast a spell so that it would move in and out at incredible speeds. Iorunn was whimpering with the pleasure.

Eragon crawled over her, removed the gag. "FUUUUUCCCCKKK!" Iorunn screamed as she was pounded by the dildo. Eragon, used her open mouth to his advantage, and shoved his rock solid penis into it. He thrust it in as far as it would go, choking Iorunn. Then he pulled out, then in. Iorunn moaned and groaned into his saliva coated dick, as Eragon had increased the speed of the dildo and the beads. "Cum on it, cum all over dildo." Eragon said. Iorunn only whimpered in reply. Eragon slapped her, "I said cum!" he shouted. Eragon increased the dildo's speed to near light speed, and pulled his dick out her mouth. Iorunn screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached her climax. Eragon removed the dildo from her.

"Did you like it? I bet you did you little whore." He sneered.

"Yes, please, fuck me now, I need you to fuck me, please!" she begged him. Eragon began to climb above her cunt, but kept procrastinating to make more desperate. Iorunn's pleas got louder and more needful, until Eragon plunged himself into her.

He pounded super fast, causing Iorunn immense quantities of pleasure. "Ngh, fuck yeah, fuck me harder, mmmm, fuck, deeper! DEEPER-R-R!" she cried. Eragon did as she asked and pushed further in. It felt amazing, her sopping wet cunt enveloping his cock as it slid forwards and backwards with his hips. Iorunn screamed as she reached her orgasm. "ERAGO-O-O-N! Yeah baby. Fuck yeah!" she yelled as Eragon continued to pound her. He could feel he was about to burst, and tensed up, grabbing Iorunn's tits, squeezing them. Iorunn sensed his near orgasm, so began thrusting her hips as much as she could, despite the cords tying her to the bed.

Eragon's dick erupted like a volcano, sending forth its contents like a tsunami. He lost all sense of what was happening due to the sheer pleasure of it. Eragon slowed to a stop, and lay down with Iorunn, freeing her of her bonds with magic. They continued to play with each other's bodies for a few more minutes, and then Eragon sensed Saphira waking up, so hurriedly got dresses and rushed to his room.

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Please review with any improvements that I need for my next story. I have taken all the reviews that I got between starting, and finishing this chapter. I will use them in the next one, you know who you are if I didn't put your idea in this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a quickie as it is just to finish off the story. Anyone with requests for pairings (sorry but I can't do male homosexuals for obvious reasons) please message me. **

It was seven months since Orik had become king. Eragon had been able to carry a secret for that long, even with Saphira in his head all the time. Whenever she was away or asleep, Eragon would cast the draumr kopa spell to talk and have fun with a certain dwarf woman.

He would take the largest mirror he owned, cast the spell, to Iorunn's mirror, and they would strip and play with themselves for each other's pleasure. But today was different. Eragon had cast the spell and Iorunn looked slightly larger round the waist. She also looked a little worried.

"Eragon. That last time we had proper sex, did you perhaps lose consciousness slightly, as you climaxed?" she asked. Eragon was perplexed.

"Just a little, I can't really remember actually." He replied.

"Well it's just, you were concentrating on a spell, and that unconsciousness stopped that focus and ended the spell. For when you climaxed and it was most important." She said, looking down.

"SHIT!" it dawned on Eragon why she was slightly larger. "You're...you're...you're not...pregnant are you?"

"Yes," Iorunn seemed ashamed.

"Fuck. How do we explain this?" Eragon started to panic slightly.

"I don't want more secrecy, can't we tell the world? I want to _be with you_!" she started to cry.

"If that is what you truly want for the two of us, then I'm fine with it. The war is nearly over. During the victory celebrations, I will tell Nasauda and then we can tell the world."

"Really?" she asked, the tears stopped, but her cheeks still glistened.

"Really really." Eragon replied.

**Ok, that's it for that story, I didn't really like the soppy ending, but it was requested and I thought, I'd challenge myself. Please tell me what you think, and if you want a pairing written, then I will do it. (please note, I won't do a male homosexual pairing, for the sheer sake that I am a heterosexual guy. Not that I'm homophobic, please appreciate that and please, no hate)**


End file.
